Un SevMione para recordar
by brenic1love
Summary: "Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? ¿haremos esto?" Trataba de encontrar un motivo para decirle que no, y tenía un millón de ellos pero sólo importaba una cosa. "De acuerdo, pero con una condición." "¿Cuál?" "Que no se enamore de mí" Sonrió con esa manera retorcida que tenía para hacerlo. "Por descontado que eso no pasará"
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes como el Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Fanfic inspirado también en la película "A walk to remember"**

* * *

Cuatro años después de que La Segunda Guerra Mágica terminara, la vida de todos parecía haber tomado su correcto rumbo, a pesar de las pérdidas y los sacrificios que muchos tuvieron que hacer. Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se convirtieron en aurores y ambos estaban en proceso de contraer nupcias con sus respetivas parejas, el pelirrojo se había dejado atrapar por una de las gemelas Patil mientras que El-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces decidió conformarse con seguir su romance de juventud a lado de Ginny.

Ambos chicos habían trabajado arduamente para conseguir ser vistos como algo más que "héroes de guerra" y, sin embargo, ese seguía siendo su mayor logro. En contraposición, la llamada "Princesa de Gryffindor" no sólo había superado desde hacía mucho tiempo sus grandes hazañas de guerra sino que ya tenía su propio lugar en la historia del Mundo Mágico.

Hermione Granger no volvió a Hogwarts para terminar con sus estudios, simplemente presentó los exámenes correspondientes para graduarse, en los que obtuvo las mayores calificaciones jamás antes vistas. No optó por ser auror ni medimaga ni ninguna de las opciones que muchos consideraron sino que se dedicó de lleno a la investigación y realización de pociones.

Viajó por todo el mundo, publicó cientos de trabajos que le valieron la admiración de todos cuántos los leían, hizo grandes descubrimientos y ayudó a más personas de las que nadie podría imaginar. Entre sus mayores logros se encuentran, la cura para la licantropía (que Remus Lupin agradeció de todo corazón), pociones regenerativas de alto espectro para eliminar cualquier cicatriz provocada por magia oscura así como para desaparecer la marca tenebrosa (Draco Malfoy fue el primero en usarla y corroborar su efectividad) pero, sin dudas, lo que había realmente colocado a la castaña en el puesto de privilegio social y político en que se encontraba era el tratamiento con el que había logrado sanar a los señores Longbottom.

Hermione Granger, después de cuatro años decidió volver a Hogwarts, el único lugar al que veía como su verdadero hogar, con el fin de vaciar todos los conocimientos que había ido adquiriendo en un libro que permitiera a las generaciones presentes y venideras mejorar su trabajo. En el castillo se rencontró con viejos amigos como Luna y Neville pero había una persona a quien nunca creyó que volvería a ver.

Severus Snape se contaba entre una de las muchas personas a quienes "La insufrible sabelotodo", como el solía decirle, les había salvado la vida. Cuando despertó en San Mungo la odió por haberse atrevido a interponerse entre su deseado final y él pero conforme pasó el tiempo y se dio cuenta que su pasado por fin lo había abandonado, se sintió libre y muy agradecido. Decidió seguir como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras aunque realmente extrañaba hacer pociones, su sueño siempre había sido levantar una botica donde vendiera lo mejor y pudiera experimentar con sus conocimientos, claro que para eso necesitaba dinero y gente dispuesta a comprarle y por muy Orden de Merlín Primera Clase que fuera, para muchos seguía siendo "El murciélago de Las Mazmorras"

Para la leona no parecía haber imposibles, quienes tenían el placer y honor de conocerla creían que su vida era perfecta. La miraban hermosa por dentro y por fuera, con una inteligencia más allá de lo imaginable y con el corazón más puro que jamás llegaron a ver. Siempre con una sonrisa y palabras amables por regalar, no sabía juzgar ni se jactaba de lo que tenía o de quién era. Todos caían rendidos a sus pies, el mundo le pertenecía pero el tiempo se le agotaba.


	2. Capítulo 1: I dare you to move

***Advertencia: Lemmon, si no te gusta o te incomoda este contenido entonces pasa de largo.**

* * *

El ambiente en la mansión Malfoy era de armonía y felicidad, amigos y antiguos rivales convivían juntos y esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la chica que los había reunido ahí. Draco y sus padres habían organizado una bienvenida de primer nivel para Hermione pues estaban más que agradecidos por todo cuanto hizo por ellos, además de borrar la terrible marca de su brazo también intervino ante el Ministerio de Magia para que todos quedaran libres de cualquier cargo después de la guerra ya que sabía que lo que hicieron fue sólo por temor a perder a su familia y al final tanto Narcissa como Draco fueron de ayuda contra Voldemort. Los asombró que a pesar del modo en que la habían tratado en el pasado ella se hubiera mostrado tan dispuesta al perdón y a darles una segunda oportunidad que la mayoría les negaba, eso terminó por derrumbar cualquier prejuicio que tuvieran y los hizo darse cuenta de sus errores y estar dispuestos a enmendarlos, la mitad de su fortuna estaba dividida en obras benéficas dirigidas a los más afectados en la guerra y Draco había estado viajando con Hermione durante un tiempo ayudando en las investigaciones hasta que decidió que su camino era la medimagia y volvió a su hogar para iniciar con sus estudios en el ramo.

El conocido sonido de una aparición les anunció la llegada de la invitada de honor. Hermione apareció en medio del vestíbulo ataviada con un sencillo, liso y hermoso vestido negro de mangas largas que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla y se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura. Unos botínes negros de tacón de aguja, un vistoso y brillante collar y unos pequeños aretes adornaban de manera precisa su imagen, lo que más sorprendió a la mayoría fue la ausencia de su enmarañada cabellera que había sido sustituida por un corte pixie que enmarcaba sus facciones adultas y dejaba en el olvido el rostro inocente e infantil con el que la recordaban.

La sonrisa de la castaña iluminó el lugar, se sentía extasiada al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos para recibirla. Harry fue el primero en llegar hasta ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, a pesar de que siempre compartían cartas donde se mantenían al tanto de sus vidas, en los últimos cuatro años habían sido muy pocas las veces en que habían podido verse.

-Harry, te extrañé tanto.-

-Y yo a ti, Herms, me alegra tanto que estés aquí.-

El amor entre ambos era inmenso y poderoso, en alguna ocasión hasta llegaron a pensar que podrían ser más que amigos pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que el vínculo que los unía era netamente fraternal. Después de Harry, los Weasley colmaron de cariño y uno que otro reproche por tanto tiempo de ausencia, todos excepto Ron que sólo le dio un ligero "bienvenida" y luego regresó con su prometida, a diferencia de Harry el pelirrojo jamás mostró interés en seguir con la amistad de Hermione pues se sintió ofendido cuando ella simplemente se fue tras la guerra sin importarle el beso que compartieron en la Cámara de los secretos y sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

El personal de Hogwarts y los miembros de la Orden del fénix dieron sus respectivos saludos a la recién llegada. Lupin agradeció de nuevo a la leona por la cura que funcionó perfectamente y aprovechó para mostrarle cuánto había crecido su hijo Teddy. Los Longbottom y los Lovegood colmaron a Hermione de palabras amables y abrazos. El único que permaneció oculto en una esquina fue Severus que saludó con una suave inclinación desde la lejanía a la castaña.

Tras la ronda de enhorabuenas pasaron al comedor donde los esperaba una suculenta y abundante cena, Hermione puso a todos al corriente de su nuevo proyecto, la razón por la que volvió, Minerva se mostró encantada de brindarle todo lo que necesitara durante su estadía en Hogwarts y le aseguró que todo estaba preparado para su llegada.

La comida se acabó, las botellas de whiskey empezaron a vaciarse y la madrugada cogió a todos por sorpresa, al cabo de unas horas muy pocos quedaban en el lugar. Harry y Hermione hablaban en uno de los sofás.

-No puedo creer cuántas cosas han cambiado. Neville es profesor adjunto de herbología, Luna estudia medimagia, Ron está comprometido, Fred y George ahora son prácticamente dueños de la mitad de Hogsmeade y Remus es la mano derecha de Kingsley en el Ministerio. Es increíble todo lo que puede pasar en tan poco tiempo.-

Harry miraba a Herms con un brillo entre la felicidad y la nostalgia en los ojos.

-Lo sé, todo es diferente. Bueno, casi todo, algunos estamos destinados a no cambiar, supongo.-

La leona observó a su amigo y supo enseguida lo que le ocurría.

-¿Bromeas? Harry, eres el auror más respetado de todo el Mundo Mágico, por todo lo que me has dicho en tus cartas y por lo que veo justo ahora, te has convertido en un hombre fuerte y honorable, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. El problema no es que no estés destinado a cambiar, el problema es que sabes exactamente lo que quieres pero no te atreves a ir por ello.-

Los ojos del pelinegro se dirigieron a Ginny que se encontraba jugando con Teddy.

-No sé cómo hacerlo, la quiero y estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, lo último que deseo es herirla.-

Hermione soltó un suspiro y tomó la mano de su amigo.

-Hemos hablado de esto, seguir con ella sólo por agradecimiento o miedo va a herirla mucho más que sincerarte con ella. Ginny es una gran mujer, entenderá todo si se lo explicas, la quieres pero no la amas. Quedarte a su lado de esa manera es injusto para ambos, no eres feliz y tampoco permites que ella lo sea. Es hora de que te muevas, ve por lo que realmente quieres en la vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde, el tiempo es corto, valioso y nunca regresa así que no lo desperdicies.-

Una sonrisa de comprensión asomó por el rostro de Harry.

-Como siempre, tienes razón, lo haré esta misma noche.-

El chico se puso de pie, tomó valor y se dirigió a ponerle fin a una etapa importante de su vida. Hermione, decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire así que salió al gran jardín que bordeaba la mansión. Estuvo un largo rato mirando las estrellas y deleitándose con el aroma de los cerezos hasta que sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cintura y la jalaban hasta un rincón oculto por un enorme árbol, el aroma tan conocido a menta que invadió sus sentidos evitó que lanzara una o dos maldiciones a su atacante. En menos de quince segundos se encontró con la espalda contra una de las paredes exteriores de la mansión y con un rostro extremadamente cerca del suyo.

-No me oíste llegar, me alegra saber que no he perdido mi toque.-

La castaña sonrió picaramente.

-Veamos si yo puedo decir lo mismo.-

Acto seguido, unió sus labios a los del chico y posó sus manos sobre su pecho, tirando al suelo su saco mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. Las manos de ella siguieron bajando hasta llegar al cinturón de él que quitó sin ningún problema, su boca dejó los labios de él para comenzar a descubrir su cuello, un gemido resonó en el jardín cuando la lengua de Hermione alcanzó la manzana de adán del chico.

-Sí, creo que yo también sigo teniendo el toque.-

-Creo que necesito más pruebas de eso Granger.-

Los ojos grises hondaron en los cafés con excitación.

-Con gusto te las daré Malfoy.-

El joven rubio volvió a besar a la castaña. En cuestión de minutos la ropa de ambos quedó esparcida a su alrededor mientras ambos disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro como tantas veces habían hecho durante sus viajes juntos. Lo que comenzó siendo una rivalidad pasó a ser una amistad y terminó siendo una relación donde los dos confiaban completamente en el otro ya fuera para contarse sus más profundos secretos o para darse placer en las noches en que se sintieran con la necesidad de estar con alguien, no se amaban ni había algo romántico entre ellos, simplemente se complementaban física e intelectualmente.

-Oh, por Merlín, Draco así, más, por favor, no pares, ahhhh.-

Hermione permanecía contra la pared, siendo sostenida por el rubio con ambas piernas a su alrededor. Draco embestía cada vez con mayor fuerza a la castaña que no paraba de retorcerse de placer. Cuando el joven sintió que las paredes vaginales de Hemione comenzaban a contraerse en torno a su miembro supo que el orgasmo de ambos era inminente, tomó de la nuca a la leona y la besó para callar sus gritos cuando el clímax los alcanzó. Se quedaron unos momentos estáticos tras la explosión de placer, recuperando el aliento. Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-Bienvenida, Herms.-

-Gracias.-

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y volvieron a besarse, Draco había estado demasiado tiempo sin actividad sexual así que inesperadamente y aún dentro de ella su pene volvió a ponerse erecto lo que provocó un fuerte gemido en ambos. Mientras ellos se dejaban llevar de nueva cuenta por el deseo, Severus Snape daba por terminado su momento de indiscreción y desaparecía rumbo a su hogar donde se daría una ducha helada y trataría de olvidar la imagen del cuerpo perfecto, desnudo y excitado de Hermione Granger.


	3. Capítulo 2: You

**Severus**

Estaba leyendo, en mi despacho, el último tomo de "Un remedio para todo", la serie de libros publicados por Granger. Esa chiquilla siempre me pareció malcriada, insufrible y odiosa pero también tenía una inteligencia claramente superior. Debía aceptar, aunque sea solo a mí mismo, que su trabajo me había impresionado por completo, eran inigualables los avances que en tan poco tiempo consiguió, claro que yo también tenía algo que ver en eso.

Mi sorpresa fue incomparable cuando, en varias de las páginas donde venían las pociones, encontré notas con agradecimiento especial a "El príncipe mestizo". Al parecer, las anotaciones que había en aquel libro de pociones de mi juventud le sirvieron a la joven para llegar a la conclusión de algunos de sus mejores trabajos. La primera vez que vi una de esas notas, me sentí furioso porque era como si me hubieran robado algo pero después sonreí al llegar a la página final de aquel ejemplar, que Granger me había enviado para que pudiera leerlo primero que nadie, resultó que había una nota especial dónde la autora me aclaraba que sabía perfectamente que yo era aquel Príncipe Mestizo. Me preguntó si quería que apareciera mi verdadero nombre o si dejaba el apodo y, lo más impresionante, me anticipó que comenzarían a llegarme pagos eventuales por las ventas del libro y por las regalías de las pociones creadas gracias a mis aportaciones.

Me negué de tajo a ver mi nombre plasmado en esos libros, en parte porque no quería que me incordiaran con preguntas y estúpidos comentarios y, en gran medida, porque sabía que el simple hecho de que yo estuviera de alguna manera involucrado con el trabajo, inmediatamente, le quitaría puntos ante los malditos imbéciles que aún me consideraban una escoria y que resultaban, desgraciadamente, ser quienes estaban al frente de la hipócrita sociedad mágica en la que vivíamos y yo le debía mucho a la mocosa insufrible de Granger, no le agradecería abiertamente todo lo que había hecho por mí pero al menos tendría la delicadeza de alejarme lo suficiente como para que nada la relacionara conmigo. El dinero fue punto y aparte, lo necesitaba si quería algún día poder dejar este maldito colegio y fincar mi propio laboratorio así recibí lo que me ofrecía de muy buen grado.

Los toques en mi puerta anunciaron la sabida llegada de mi nueva compañera de despacho. Hace pocos días, Minerva se había tomado la molestia de avisarme que durante la estancia de Granger, esta se hospedaría en una habitación contigua a la mía debido a que Las Mazmorras eran el mejor lugar para la realización de pociones, la verdad es que no me molestó para nada la idea de compartir mis dominios con la chiquilla Gryffindor. No sólo podría conocer de primera mano los avances del nuevo proyecto de la chica sino que, si tenía mucha suerte, tal vez ella podría darme algunas ideas para mi propio trabajo, si algo realmente me gustaba era tener una buena charla sobre pociones, cosa que no había podido tener desde hace bastante tiempo, desde que terminé de recuperarme y la leona tuvo que irse a sus viajes de investigación.

Guardé perfectamente bien mi lectura, lo que menos quería era que supieran cuánto disfrutaba los libros de la insufrible, y con un movimiento de varita dejé pasar a una muy sonriente Hermione Granger.

—Buenas tardes, Severus. ¿Puedo pasar?—

La miré de arriba a abajo, no lo pude evitar, mis ojos recorrieron su rostro bien perfilado y su cuerpo, que aún no podía sacar de mi cabeza, esta vez ataviado con unos simples jeans y un suéter café. Recordé la manera en la que gemía y se movía sobre Draco, sus pechos del tamaño perfecto bailando al ritmo de las embestidas de mi ahijado y sus labios mojados e hinchados,maldita sea, un conocido movimiento dentro de mis pantalones me hizo recriminarme mi poco autocontrol, por suerte tenía puesta mi levita.

—¿Severus?—

—Sí, pasa rápido y deja de mirarme con esa sonrisita típica de los bufones Gryffindor.—

Su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de enojo, antes de que me reprochara por tratarla así, me di media vuelta y caminé para mostrarle el lugar. La escuché bufar, tal como lo hacía los primeros días en que me cuidó en San Mungo, después de la guerra. Me dio cierta felicidad recordar esos momentos, cuando yo la corría y la gritoneaba y ella se hacía la ofendida pero no dejaba de intentar conversar conmigo ni estar al pendiente de mi recuperación.

—Esta puerta da a mi habitación y esta de al lado a la tuya, ya conoces el despacho y el laboratorio es el mismo al que entraste en tu segundo año para hacer alarde de tu vocación de ladrona así que es todo, listo, ya terminamos el recorrido.—

Me giré a tiempo para verla ruborizarse ante la mención del robo que hizo para poder realizar la poción multijugos. Ese era uno de los casos que habían manchado su pura conciencia de alumna ejemplar y a mí me encantaba aprovecharlo al máximo. La vergüenza cubrió su rostro, desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio, mis pantalones se sentían demasiado estrechos contra mi entrepierna. Debía hacer algo antes de que las cosas se me salieran de control.

—Bien, estás en tu casa. No toques mis cosas ni metas las narices dónde no te llaman.—

Abrí la puerta de mi alcoba dispuesto a ir directo a la ducha pero Miss Granger no podía dejarme ir tan tranquilo.

—Severus. ¿Es todo? Ayer en la cena ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra y...—

—¿Y qué? Tengo asuntos importantes que atender, disculpe su majestad si es que no puedo recibirla con alfombra roja y bocadillos pero, a diferencia de lo que los demás puedan hacerte creer, el mundo no se detiene cada que haces acto de presencia en algún lugar.—

La ira volvió a su cara, no quise contestarle de esa manera pero es que era tan... tan... Granger.

—No es lo que quise decir, es obvio que no espero que dejes de hacer tus cosas por mí pero llevamos meses sin vernos, sólo escribiendo y yo... yo... creí que al menos tendríamos una charla decente antes de cenar. Hay algunas ideas que tengo sobre lo último que me contaste y..—

Me sentí realmente mal por haberle hablado cómo le hablé, después de todo, la noche anterior había salido a buscarla para hacer exactamente lo que ella quería, hablar pero en vez de eso la encontré muy entretenida con Malfoy. Había esperado tanto para que ella volviera, incluso me había arreglado porque tenía la esperanza de que conversaríamos hasta el amanecer, como antes, y tuve que irme y dejarla en brazos del insípido rubiecito. Ese pensamiento, extrañamente, también me hizo enfurecer.

—Y podrás compartirmelas en otro momento, ahora no tengo tiempo para ti Granger. Nos vemos en la cena.—

Entré a mi habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta vi una última vez a la iracunda de Granger.

—Si necesitas algo más puedes llamar a un elfo o enviarle una carta a mi ahijado, cualquiera de los dos, estoy seguro de que, estará más que extasiado de satisfacer tus caprichos.—

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca formando una o perfecta fueron lo último que vi antes de cerrar de un portazo.


	4. Capítulo 3: So what does it all mean?

**Hermione**

La puerta se cerró justo frente a mí, un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Nos había visto, él, entre todos los invitados, me había atrapado con las manos, y todo lo demás, sobre Draco. ¿Podía ser peor mi suerte? Probablemente él estará pensando horribles cosas sobre mí, que soy una mujerzuela o, peor, que estoy enamorada de Malfoy. Si tan sólo hubiera ido directamente a hablar con él la noche anterior, tal y como quería hacerlo, pero no podía, no debía, demonios, si debería estar agradecida de que las cosas se solucionaran por sí mismas.

La única razón por la que no tenía planeado volver al Mundo Mágico, mucho menos a Hogwarts, tenía nombre y apellido pero, al final, esa fue la misma razón por la que decidí regresar. El tiempo se me termina y no hay nadie mejor para continuar con mi trabajo, cuando me haya ido para siempre, que Severus Snape. Los miedos cuando pensé en volver a verlo casi me hacen desistir pero ahora el destino ha confabulado a mi favor, él jamás se acercará a mí más allá del compañerismo o la amistad, no después de haberme visto con su ahijado tal y como me ha visto.

Esa certeza me duele en el alma, no sé porqué si yo misma me juré mantener una estricta relación de trabajo con él. Supongo que no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, claro que tal vez ninguna distancia o fragmento de tiempo serán suficientes para olvidar esa parte de mi vida en que fui realmente feliz, esos momentos que, por primera vez, me hicieron renegar con toda mi alma de esta maldita enfermedad y del desenlace que me aguardaba en breve. Irónico que el más arrogante, desesperante e insufrible, de todos con quienes conviví a lo largo de mi vida, fuera el detonante de aquel sentimiento al que siempre le huí.

No fue fácil salvarlo pero cuando lo vi agonizando en el piso de la casa de los gritos no pude simplemente apartarme. Veía cómo la vida se le escapaba con cada suspiro, tan parecido a lo que me pasaba a mí, y no fui capaz de aceptar perder también esa batalla. Lo curé, y sin darme cuenta, también curé una parte de mi alma cuando abrió los ojos, había derrotado a la muerte aunque fuera por esa única vez, yo, Hermione Granger, pude más que la oscuridad.

La recuperación fue tan desgastante como satisfactoria porque con cada grosería y cada desplante que me hacía yo me fortalecía un poco más, al igual que nuestra relación. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que él decidiera dirigirme algo más que palabras de desagrado pero cuando escuché el primer "gracias" supe que todo había valido la pena. Al gracias le siguieron historias sobre su vida, algunas felices y otras, la mayoría, tan crueles y oscuras como él en sus peores días. Compartimos techo, comida, vivencias, dolores y fuimos convirtiéndonos en buenos amigos.

Los meses fueron pasando y cada día él se veía más fuerte, más sano y más listo para valerse por sí mismo pero todo había cambiado, él había cambiado, sonreía a menudo, hablaba sin necesidad de preguntarle, me miraba con mayor insistencia cada vez e incluso cocinaba de vez en cuando, ya no preguntaba diariamente si podía irse a su casa ni tampoco rechistaba cuando le cambiaba los vendajes o cuando mis dedos rozaban su piel mucho más de lo necesario. Severus Snape se había acostumbrado a mi presencia, la disfrutaba, y no quería irse.

Tampoco deseaba que se fuera, creé la fantasía de seguir juntos por tiempo indefinido, trabajar juntos, quizás contarle todo y, con su ayuda, encontrar la solución a mi enfermedad. Seríamos el mejor equipo, la serpiente y el león, el murciélago y la insufrible, Snape y Granger, pero mi nariz volvió a sangrar y los mareos volvieron. Debí tomar mis cosas, llamar a una enfermera particular para que lo cuidara hasta que estuviera completamente restablecido y largarme sin mirar atrás.

Lo que hice esa noche es lo único que jamás podré perdonarme. No puedo olvidar la manera en que me miró cuando comencé a hablarle de los viajes que tenía planeados, quería que lo invitara, quería ir conmigo, habría ido a cualquier parte que yo le pidiera. Tampoco borraré de mi mente ese primer beso, que me dio para evitar que le dijera que me iba, nuestros labios se conectaron como si toda nuestra vida hubieran estado esperando para hacerlo y casi me desvanecí entre sus brazos por la ola de emociones que me invadió. Debí detenerlo, debí parar ahí pero todo el autocontrol que reuní por años se fue al retrete cuando sus dedos hurgaron por debajo de mi blusa.

Nadie nunca había llegado tan lejos, nadie nunca había cruzado la línea de intimidad que sin esfuerzo alguno dejé que él cruzara. Me hizo sentir como jamás pensé que me sentiría, completamente viva y amada. Todo mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón, despertaron ante su toque y ante sus besos. Lo vi desnudo, por dentro y por fuera, y descubrí que no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba amándolo como lo amaba. Y lo más increíble y lo más devastador ocurrió al mismo tiempo, cuando desgarró mi himen, el último pedazo de mi inocente yo, también desgarró mi alma porque supe que aunque fuera completamente suya ya había llegado el momento de dejarlo ir.

Pude decirle la verdad, despertar a su lado, contarle que no tendríamos toda una vida pero que sí tendríamos algún tiempo y pude haber vivido lo que me quedara junto a él, pude haber sido tan feliz a su lado pero en vez de eso, aproveché el momento en que dormía, tan placida y confiadamente, para borrar y tergiversar cada momento que habíamos pasado juntos. Pensé que era lo correcto, sigo creyéndolo, conozco demasiado bien a Severus. Él no soportaría perder a la mujer que ama, no por segunda vez.

Me fui sin decirle nada y confiando en que él encontraría la felicidad que merecía, me fui creyendo que tendría el tiempo suficiente para terminar lo que debía terminar y que jamás volvería a ver al hombre que amaba. Estos cuatro años pensé en él cada día, Draco fue el único distractor que podía hacerme sentir algo más que tristeza y desesperación por volver a buscarlo, más aún cuando recibía alguna de sus cartas, pero el karma existe y una vez más estoy frente a la puerta de Severus, sólo que en esta ocasión es él quien la cerró para siempre.


End file.
